Mission of true love
by Bloodyblossom13
Summary: team 7 is out on a mission to the sand to take out some missing nins but what happens when garra comes along and starts to hit on sakura how will sasuke feel sasusakugarra .who well she stay with?
1. Chapter 1

WARNIG: RATED M FOR SEXUALL CONTACT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I WISH I DID

SUMMERIE:**Team 7 goes to the sand for a mission to take out missing nins but what happen when garra comes along and starts to hit on sakura. And how will sasuke feel. SASU X SAKU X GARRA FIC.**

_(SLANT MEANS THOUGHTOR FLASHBACK)_

_**(BOLD SLANT MEANS INNER SAKURA OR INNER SASUKE)**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_MISSION OF TRUE LOVE_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It was a fine day in a place called Konoha. The birds were chirping happily, the wind blows gently. The children were busy playing games, and women were giggling about the gossips that they were discussing. So it was the usual day to that place.

Speaking of usual day, it is usual for the old Team7 to wait for their ex-sensei. When their sensei came, expect to hear a loud voice, yelling an:

" Kakashi-sensei, YOUR LATE!" shouted heatedly by a 17 year old and very furious Naruto. Naruto was a jounin now. He joined the ANBU five months ago, and became one of the best jounin in the Konoha. There are some change in him, but only a little. He was still the hyperactive of all times. We all know that before, he was the smallest in the team, but now, he was the tallest. And believe it or not, he has now a girlfriend. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. And how? Naruto's love for her started every time they were eating to a Ramen Shop. They would usually talk, especially Naruto. He would brag or boast to Hinata about his very dangerous missions, and everything. In return, Hinata would sweat drop or give him a smile with a blush. Yeah, and Naruto find it cute. He finally realizes that only Hinata loves him exceedingly. As the day passes, they became close; he felt that he loves Hinata more than a friend. Then one day, he confessed his love for her. So that's how they become together. As for Sakura, he only loves her as a younger sister.

" Ya know, I got lost in the road of life," excuse of their one and only sensei, Kakashi. Well, you want to know about him all over the years? Don't worry; he was still the cute and the man who always read an adult content book.

" Liar," a 16-year-old pink haired kunoichi muttered with an I-want-to-kill-kakashi-sensei face. Her name was Sakura. She was now a medical-ninja, a very great medical-nin. Tsunade trained her in years. She grow more matured, revealing her true beauty that fascinated many man's eyes and her hair become longer Most of all, she grew stronger, not a crybaby anymore. She stopped chasing Sasuke, realizing that he would reject her all over again. She was too tired of being repudiated by him. And another reason why she stopped, because he's getting on her nerves! Every time he would say, ' you're annoying' it was just she was very displeased!

" H.n." a 17 year old, raven-haired boy mumbled with an I-don't-care-to-this-situation to his handsome face. His name was Sasuke. He was now a jounin, an ANBU member just like Naruto. He was more striking now. His manners change somehow, but only a bit. About his goal in life, well his first aim was done; he killed his bastard brother when he was 15.

"Anywise I have a mission for u guys" sadi kakashi not taking his eyes off his perverted book.

" ALRIGHT A MISSION" yelled naruto

"Hn" (a/n bet u know you said that lol)

" This should be fun," said sakura

" So what kind of mission is it kaka-sensei" asked naruto surprisingly not yelling.

" You are to go to the sound to take out some missing nins" answered kakash.

" REALLY THAT'S AWSOME" yelled naruto again

" NARUTO IF YOU YELL AGAIN ILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO EAT RAMEN FOR A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR GOTT IT" yelled sakura who had a glare that could kill.

" y.yes m.m..mam" stammered naruto hiding behind kakashi who had a amused look on his face.

" hn so when's the mission start" asked sasuke

" Tomorrow at 6 o clock sharp, so u should get packing and ready see you guys tomorrow your dismissed" said kakashi poofing away.

" Well see ya guys," said sakura walking away.

" Bye sakura man im hungry I want ramen hey teme wana come"asked naruto.

" No" said sasuke walking away

**(Next day)**

" MAN WHATS TAKING HIM SO LONG GOD DAMMIT" yelled naruto.

At this action sakura just sighed getting tired at yelling at him and for sasuke he was just like usual waiting patiently.

"yo" said kakashi poffing out of no were

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG" yelled naruto

" O I seem to have got lo " save your excuse kakashi sensei and lets go already" interrupted sakura.

So they left through the gates of konoha for the village of the sand to see what surprises head their way.

**TO BE CONTINUED……….. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**----------------BLOODYBLOSSOM13---------------- **


	2. karaoke!

OKAY HERES MY NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT .

AND I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED YOUR AWSOME

ONE MORE THING IF I SPELL SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE TELL ME

ENJOY

MISSION OF TRUE LOVE

CHAPTER 2

" OMG WERE FINALLY HERE" screamed naruto .

"STOP YELLING NARUTO GOD" yelled sakura.

"hn" replied sasuke.

"AND YOU IF I HEAR ANOTHER HN OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT I HURT U SO BAD U WONT BE ABLE TO TALK FOR A MONTH" sakura yelled at sasuke who was trying his hardest not to gulp from fear. (A/n I would show you what he looked like in my profile but I don't know how to put pics in there could someone please tell me).

" If you're done yelling at each other or should I say getting yelled at I think we should go in," said kakashi.

"Whatever lets juts go then" said sakura just low enough for kakashi to hear.

" _MAN SHE MUST BE ON HER PMS OR SOMETHING"_ thought sasuke and naruto.

(10 minutes later)

" Why hello gaara" said sakura.

"Nice to see you to sakura" answered gaara.

" Okay if your wondering why gaara is here that's because he will be joining us on this mission" said kakashi.

" Cool" said sakura

"ALRIGHT THIS SHOULD BE FUN" yelled naruto

"Whatever" said an annoyed sasuke he still hated gaara since the chunnin exams.

" O and there's one more thing the three of you need money because you'll be undercover and since I kind of forgot the money you'll have to find a fast way to get some to night so ill leave you to come up with something said kakashi not taking his eyes off his book.

" I umm have a idea were we can make money fast" said a cherry red sakura.

" SAKURA HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STRIP- " O HELL NO NARUTP I WAS SUGGESTING KARAOKE" interrupted a even redder if possible sakura.

" Alright sakura lead the way," said kakashi .

" But before we go Im telling you now u can not tell me anything after words like umm how I dressed or anything got it" Said sakura.

" Alright" the three of them answered at the same time.

With that sakura lead the way to a local bar were thay were having a karaoke contest. Once they intered you could tell that people were bored out of there skull since no one singing had any talent.

" Ill be right back," said sakura walking up to the bar to ask for an entry.

" Sure thing there's a dresser back there you'll be on in 20 minutes," said the bartender.

" Thank you " said sakura walking back to the boys.

" im going to go get dressed or something back there you guys just wait here and ill be on in around 20 minutes or something" said sakura.

(20 minsm later)

" ALRIGHT LADYS AND GENTOL MEN I GIVE YOU THE BUEATIFUL AND TALENTED SAKURA HARUNO" yelled the bartender into the microphone.

At this sasuke ,gaara, naruto, and kakashi looked up.

**1..2..3.. GO**

Sakura started singing a song called fighter.

_**After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you  
Cause you made me that much stronger**_

Well I  
Thought I knew you  
Thinkin  
That you were true  
Guess I  
I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side,  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

" _Wow she's good"_ thought sasuke while never taking his eyes of sakura like he was in a trance.

_**Chorus:  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for makin me a fighter  
**_

" YA GO SAKURA YOU ROCK" yelled naruto and from this statement made sakura smile which made her look very beautiful. (A/n again if u tell me how to put pics in my profile I can show you what show you what she was wearing).

_**Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin around playin  
The victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it**_

Chorus   
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for makin me a fighter

"_Hmm I didn't think sakura could sing, well I guess its one of the many things that we didn't know about sakura"_ thought kakashi who actually put his book down man sakura must be good to be able to do that.

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**_

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  


" _Wow sakura looks beautiful the ways she's dressed and she's very talented"_ thought gaara who was starting to get a blush on his cheeks (a/n imagine that a blushing gaara).

_**Chorus x2**_

_**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser** **  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for makin me a fighter**_

_**End **_

" WELL THERE YOU HAVET KNOW MISS HARUNO PLEASE GO TO THE BAR WERE YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR MONEY" said the bartender and with that sakura walk over o the bar to collect her money.

"SAKURA YOU WERE AMAZING HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU COULD SING " yelled naruto who was now running over to her.

" hehehe you never asked" said a nervous sakura who was scratching the back of her head.

" That was pretty good sakura" complemented kakashi.

" ya you sing very good sakura" said gaara.

" Thank you kakashi sensie and gaara.

" You were okay I guess " murmured sasuke just enough for sakura to hear him.

" Thank you sasuke" said sakura.

"Well we should go get our cloth then" said kakashi.

" O YA WERE GOING SHOPPING THIS SHOULD BE FUN" yelled naruto and sakura at the same time.

" Wait how much did you make sakura," asked naruto

" O umm let me see," said sakura who started counting the money.

"OMG THERES LIKE 2,5OO DOLLARS IN HERE" yelled a surprised sakura.

They just stood there looking at the money in sakuras hand.

" Well what the hell are we waiting for lets go shopping," said a very excited sakura who just recovered from the shock.

**To be continued………..**

**Hope you liked it please review.**

**Ps ill have chapter three by tomorrow or the next day.**

**---------------------- bloodyblossom13---------------------**


	3. shopping

HEY THANXS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

O AND JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I UPDATE EVERYDAY WICH MEANS I WILL UPDATE ONE CHAPTER EVERYDAY K.

O AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY "LOVING SAKURA"

MISSION OF TRUE LOVE 

_**(Recap)**_

" _**O YA WERE GOING SHOPPING THIS SHOULD BE FUN" yelled naruto and sakura at the same time.**_

" _**Wait how much did you make sakura," asked naruto**_

" _**O umm let me see," said sakura who started counting the money.**_

"_**OMG THERES LIKE 2,5OO DOLLARS IN HERE" yelled a surprised sakura.**_

_**They just stood there looking at the money in sakuras hand.**_

" **Well what the hell are we waiting for lets go shopping," said a very excited sakura who just recovered from the shock.**

" O MY GOD LOOK AT THIS OUT FIT ITS GORGEOUS" cried out sakura who had a very open and sexy out fit in her hands. This out fit consisted of leather pants with a leather tube top that that has a triangle form at the bottom so u can see her belly button and has a lace opening at the top and rose sticking out.

" Im going to go try it on ill be right back" said sakura walking into the dressing room to change.

" Okay what do you think" asked sakura who looked very sexy (a/n im not a lez but since I cant figure out how to put a pic in my profile im trying to explain it lol)

Right when she walked out of the dressing room every guy I mean every guy in that shop had a nosebleed.

" SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TYRING TO DO GET YOURSELF INTO THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS OF KAKASHI" yelled sasuke, gaara and naruto simultaneously.

" No but I love how this looks so im getting it" said sakura walking up to the counter to pay for it.

" Okay gaara it's your turn o lets go in there," said sakura dragging a blushing gaara into the store.

" Was it just me or was gaara just blushing," asked naruto with a confused look on his face.

" hn" said sasuke but inside he wanted to rip gaaras heart out for touching his sakura.

" Wait my sakura," thought sasuke

" **Yes our sakura,"** said inner sasuke

" You again I thought I got rid of you when I killed itachi and oro" asked sasuke

" **No you didn't you just didn't need me and now you do"** said inner sasuke

" HEY TEME SNAP OUT OF IT" yelled naruto waving a hand in front of sasukes face.

" Huh o sorry I was just thinking of something that's all" said sasuke

" Are you sure you weren't thinking of a someone and not a something " asked kakashi.

Sasuke glared at kakashi but could feel a blush coming up so he looked away so kakashi and naruto wouldn't be able to see his blush because if they did they would never that him live it down.

(Inside the store with gaara and sakura)

" Wow sakura looks hot," thought gaara

" Hey garra are you even listening to me," asked sakura

" Huh o sorry what were you saying?" said gaara

" O umm I said if you wanted to go in the dressing room to try this outfit out that's all" said sakura

But gaara wasent listening he was just starting at her and started to walk up to her but stopped when they were only inches apart.

" Umm gaara what are you doing" asked a cherry red sakura

" You know what I never said this but I love the way you looked in that outfit you put on earlier it made you look very… hot" gaara whispered huskily going nearer to her face like he wanted to kiss her.

" Gaara we shouldn't I mean I think of us as just friends" said a nervous sakura

" Alright but that will soon change" said gaara smirking walking into the dressing room to change into the outfit sakura picked out for him.

Minute's later garra came out of the changing room.

" That looks great lets get it, " said sakura. Gaara was dressed in black baggy pants that had pockets all over. And he had a green shirt on to match his eyes and hair.

"Hmm" was all gaara said walking back into the dressing room to get out of the outfit sakura picked out for him.

" Hey guys sorry if we took long " said sakura walking out of the store with gaara.

" Its okay sakura you didn't take long" said kakashi

"SAKURA IS IT MY TURN YET" asked naruto

"Yes naruto its your turn come on lets go in and find something for you to were" said sakura walking back into the shop with naruto following behind.

(Inside the store)

"O hey this looks nice," said sakura looking at a pair of orange pants (a/n okay it's a weird color of pants but deal with me).

" Hey naruto how about you pick the shirt," asked sakura.

"I already did how about this one" asked naruto holding up a black shirt with big orange letters saying ramen.

" ya that looks great naruto come on lets go pay for it" said sakura walking up to the counter to pay for the things.

"Okay that will be 150 dollars please and your phone number" said the person at the counter winking flirty at sakura.

" Umm sor-," HEY WATCH IT THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING TO," yelled naruto.

And with that naruto took sakura by the waist and took her out of the shop. (a/n they didn't pay since the guy got scared of naruto lol)

"Thanks naruto" said sakura

"No problem" said naruto

"Okay now that that's over who's next sasuke or kakashi" asked sakura.

"You can go kakashi," said sasuke.

Alright then what store do u want to go to kakashi sensei" asked sakura.

"Umm how about that one" said kakashi pointing to a store that was called mysterious, hot designs.

"Okay come on," said sakura walking up to that store.

(Inside the store)

"Umm would you like me to pick it or would you like to," asked sakura.

"You can pick it since im not good at this" said kakashi ready his book.

" Okay o how about these pants with this shirt" asked sakura holding up navy blue pants with a plane white shit.

"Okay that looks good but what about this" asked kakshi pointing to his mask.

"O that umm okay here take these things with you and go try on your cloth in the dressing room" said sakura handing him a gray jacket that would cover his lips and chin. And for his eyes she gave him sunglasses.

With kakashi started to walk into dressing room to change.

Minute's later kakahsi came out looking like a total hottie.

" O umm that looks great lets get it" said a blushing sakura. Kakashi noticed this and…

"sakura do you have fever" asked kakshi.

"No" said sakura walking up to the counter to pay fro the things.

" O my god how dense could a guy be sheez" thought sakura.

"**In my opinion guys that are hot are stupid or the have a huge ego and guys that are ugly are nice or just ugly,"** said inner sakura.

"O you why did you have to come back" said an annoyed sakura.

'**sheez nice people would at least have said hey how are you but no you go and say why did you have to back, how rude"** said inner sakura

Sigh " okay how are you now what do you wa-" hello miss you there" asked the person at the counter waving a hand in front of sakura. (What do you call those people)

"Huh o sorry what did you say?" asked sakura

"I said that's 175 exact"

"Okay here you go" aid sakura handing him the money and told him to keep the extra five dollars.

"Okay sasuke it's your turn" said sakura walking out of the store.

"hn" was all sasuke said and started to walk into a store.

"Umm okay" said sakura and followed.

(Inside the store)

So what do you have in mind sasuke" asked sakura

" You" said sasuke and with that he kissed her hard on the lips and pushed her into the nearest dressing room.

To be continued………

Please review hope you like it.

---------------Bloodyblossom13--------------

"


	4. an must read

I finally got sakuras pic on my profile please check it out if your want to see what she looks like in this fanfic.

o and please check out my other fanfiction called loving sakura. saskura x sasuke

-------------------bloodyblossom13-----------------


	5. love? and a hotel guest

WARNING: LIME AHEAD

_(RECAP)_

"_Okay sasuke it's your turn" said sakura walking out of the store._

"_hn" was all sasuke said and started to walk into a store._

"_Umm okay" said sakura and followed._

_(Inside the store)_

_So what do you have in mind sasuke" asked sakura _

" _You" said sasuke and with that he kissed her hard on the lips and pushed her into the nearest dressing room._

MISSION OF TRUE LOVE

Her brained raced...kinda…she was still having difficulty believing that this was Sasuke. The one who broke her heart and left her on that bridge 7 years ago

He explored her body under her shirt, with his right hand until he reached her breasts. He pressed down on the nipple with his thumb and circled it with his index finger. She moaned in absolute ecstasy, as did he as she lifted her leg up in between his, nudging and toying with his hardening manhood.

He pulled her closer to him, to the point that their noses were almost touching, and began to remove her jeans while she did the same for him. Finally all that was left was his shirt, which proved to be no problem.

She began to stroke his large manhood as he pulled her into a kiss, massaging her breasts. He then broke the kiss and nibbled on her ear.

"Oooh!" she cried, loving the sensation that was going through her body. This was such a strange pleasure… amazing.

As much as sakura wanted to continue she couldn't, she new that this wasn't right and not to mention that there in a store.

"sasuke wwe … you cant .. Just do this you have to prove to me that you love me," said sakura now pooling away.

" I do love you sakura" said sasuke looking away.

" Then prove it to me and before you say it this is not proving it to me for all I know your probably just trying to relieve yourself" stated sakura.

"Hmm fine" said sasuke and handed sakura her cloth and they both started to get dressed.

" Umm sasuke what kind of cloth would you like to were" asked sakura.

" Anything it doesn't matter" said sasuke.

" Umm okay" said sakura know looking at the jeans and shirts they had.

" O here sasuke try theses on," said sakura handing him black baggy jeans and a white shirt that had a skull on it.

"hn" was all sasuke said and went to go try on the cloth.

When sasuke came out sakura couldn't help but blush.

"After all you just aw yoe decide to blush when im dressed," questioned a smirking sasuke.

"Shut up come on lets go pay for your cloth" said a even more red sakura walking up to the cashier.

"That will be 180 exact please," said the cashier.

"Okay here ya go," said sakura handing him the money.

" Okay know that were all done now what do we do" asked sakura who was walking out the door.

" Before I answer that umm why is your shirt inside out sakura" asked kakashi.

Remembering what happened early made sakura want to blush but she had to hold it back so she just simply said..

" O I just saw this shirt and wanted to try it on that's all and happened to put my shirt on backwards my bad" said sakura running back into the store only to come out 1 minute later with her shirt on right.

" Okay we are going to go rent a hotel" said kakahi

(At the hotel)

"We would like 2 rooms please," said kakashi.

" Okay here are your keys and you can pay me when you decide to leave" said the person at the counter.

" Okay now who's going to share with who" asked kakashi.

" I call sakura," said gaara and sasuke simultaneously and they looked at each other only to glare.

"All right sasuke, sakura and gaara in one room and me and naruto in the other" said kakashi now walking up to there rooms.

"You guys go ahead im going to lokk around" said sakura walking off.

When sakura was about to turn the corner a hand instantly grab her wrist and pooled her to them. sakura didn't have time to see who it was right away but when see saw the figure closely see gasped when she saw who it was………

Lol cliffhanger im not good at those lol

To be continued…………….

Please review

O and ill try to make the next chapter long k

-------------------Bloodyblossom13-----------------


	6. A BLOODLINE!

WARNING: RATED M

WHATS UP PEOPLE LOL THANX FOR REVIEWING AND IF YOU WAN TO KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ON MY PRO FILE.

**MISSION OF TRUE LOVE**

**(RECAP)**

"_We would like 2 rooms please," said kakashi._

" _Okay here are your keys and you can pay me when you decide to leave" said the person at the counter._

" _Okay now who's going to share with who" asked kakashi._

" _I call sakura," said gaara and sasuke simultaneously and they looked at each other only to glare._

"_All right sasuke, sakura and gaara in one room and me and naruto in the other" said kakashi now walking up to there rooms._

"_You guys go ahead im going to lokk around" said sakura walking off._

_When sakura was about to turn the corner a hand instantly grab her wrist and pooled her to them. sakura didn't have time to see who it was right away but when see saw the figure closely see gasped when she saw who it was………_

"Hello there cherry blossom" said oroichimono. (A/n could someone please tell me how to spell his name but for right now his name is oro lol)

"oro if your trying to take sasuke back good luck with that cause your not getting near him" said a angry sakura.

" O don't worry I didn't come back for him" said oro

" Then what the hell do you want" said sakura trying to pool away from him.

" Hmm I came for you my little cherry blossom" said oro

" Me what the fuck do you want from me" said sakura trying to pool away from him.

" You see you have this advanced bloodline that only the haruno clan has and since you're the last one I need you to get that bloodline and I also need a heir" said oro bringing her closer.

" Ha me with an advanced bloodline like that will ever happen and ill never be a fucking heir to you sick basterd," said sakura.

At this oro growled and started to drag her out of the hotel.

"If you don't come willingly ill force you to come," said an angry oro.

"Not a chance" said sakura as she kick him on the stomach and started to back away from him.

" I see you're a strong one but there's no way you could ever beat me cherry blossom" said oro chuckling.

"STOP CALLING ME CHERRY BLOSSOM YOU FUCKING BASTERD" said sakura punching the floor with her inhuman strength, which made a huge gap between them. But before she could escape from him someone came behind her and hit the presser points on her neck, which caused her to go unconscious. The last thing she saw was kabuto carrying her off too oro.

" Come kabuto lets go before the rest of them come' said oro running of.

" Yes," said kabuto also running of carrying sakura over his shoulder.

(In the hotel rooms)

"I wonder why sakuras taking so long" asked naruto who was starting to get worried.

" Don't worry naruto shell be fine shes just looking around," answered kakashi

"ya I guess your right but I cant help it im going to go check on her" said naruto walking out the door.

(with naruto)

"SAKURA WERE ARE YOU "yelled naruto in the hall ways.

"Guess shes not here ill go check at the lobby," thought naruto.

" saku-" DON'T CALL ME CHARRY BLOSSOM YOU BASTERD" naruto was interrupted by a yelling sakura.

" oro what- but before he could finish his sentence someone came up from behind him and knocked him out . The last thing he saw was someone carrying sakura over their shoulder running off with oro.

(1 hour later)

" Welcome back naruto" said kakashi

" What A WERES SAKURA DID YOU GUYS GET HER' asked a worried naruto

" No dope we didn't find her when we went to check in the lobby we only found you unconscious what happens" asked sasuke.

"oro took her bu-" HE WHAT" yelled a furious sasuke and gaara.

"This is not good we need to report to tsunade sama right away lets go" said a serious kakashi getting his things and running off.

" no ill go look for her'said sauke staying put.

" I know how you feel about this but this is not the time and you are to come with us back to konoha understood" answered a serious kakashi.

" Fine" said sasuke glaring at kakashi.

(At konoha)

" TSUNADE SAMA" yelled naruto running into her office.

" O back from you're mission so soon" asked tsunade.

"oro took sakura with him" answered a quit naruto fearing what will happen next.

" HE WHAT" yelled, tsunade pounding her fists on the table, causing it to brake.

" SHIZUNE" yelled tsunade

"Yes tsunade Sama" asked shizune

" SEND ALL OF OUR HIGH RANKED ANUBU TO THE SAND TO GO LOOK FOR SAKURA NOW" yelled tsunade.

"Yes" and with that she poofed away.

" now.tell.me.what.happened." said tsunade trying not to yell.

"we don't really know we were all in our rooms until we found naruto unconscious and he told us that they took her" said gaara.

"Hmm this is bad with her bloodline he could become unstoppable" murmured tsunade but sasuke manage to hear her.

"Bloodline?" questioned sasuke.

" I guess its time that I tell you sakura has this blood line to control all of the five elements" said tsunade

"But how come she never told us" asked naruto

" Be cause she dosnt know I only found out 2 weeks ago" said tsunade

"How exactly did you find out" asked, kakashi.

Sigh it hapend exactly to weeks a aog when me and sakura were training

_(Flashback)_

_"Good that's all for today sakura you may go home now" said tsunade_

_" Alright sensei but before I go can I go look something up in your, library" asked sakura_

_"Ill go with you since I also have to go there for something" said tsunade_

_(At the library)_

_Okay ill be right back sakura I have to go get something from the office and remember no one else but you is aloud in her got it" said tsunade._

_"Yes sensei' said sakura._

_(a coply minutes later)_

_okay sakura im back._

_Gasp what tsunade saw in the room when she walk in was shocking sakura had fallen asleep on the desk. And sakura was on fire but she wasn't burning everything else was but sakura remained unburned._

_Next thing you know sakura woke up and the fire and everything else had disappeared._

_"Umm tsunade did you know that your desk is burned " said sakura looking at it._

_"O umm yes I drop a lamp on it and it caught on fire I haven't replaced it yet" lied tsunade_

_"Umm tsunade I think ill look at this some other time im pretty tired" said sakura putting the book away on the shelf._

_" All right sakura" said tsunade still not moving from her spot._

_(End if flashback)_

" The next day canceled training and spend the whole day looking up at what sakura could have" said tsunade

" And when I was about to give up I found it in this book that it's a bloodline that only the harunos have" said tsunade taking out a very old book that was coming apart.

**To be continued…………………**

**Please review**

**PS OKAY I KNOW THE ENDING SUCKED BUT I HAD NOW MORE IDEAS FOR TODAY SO YA ILL UPDATE TOMARROW**

**----------------------BLOODYBLOSSOM---------------------**


	7. i love her!

**I THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I NEVER THOUGHT ILL GET OVER 5O REVIEWS SINCE I SUX AT WRITING LOL ANWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER O AND SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER LATER**

**MISSION OF TRUE LOVE**

_(RECAP)_

" _The next day I cancel training and spend the whole day looking up what sakura could have" said tsunade_

" _And when I was about to give up I found it in this book that it's a bloodline that only the harunos have" said tsunade taking out a very old book that was coming apart._

_(END OF RECAP)_

" So what you are trying to tell us is that sakura has a bloodline limit and oro took her because he wants it but how will he get it," asked a confused naruto

Sigh, "was afraid you ask that but he would have to use a curse similar to sasukes but the only difference is that you wont die from this curse and you need to be pureblooded to do that' said tsunade

"What's pureblooded?" asked sasuke

"Pureblooded is when you are still a virgin which I take sakura is and someone that has never had love in there life"

"What do you mean never has had love in her life I mean she had parents, friends how can she never had love in her life" asked sasuke.

"Hmm I promised myself that ill never tell but think I should tell you guys" said tsunade.

"When sakura was seven years old she lost control of her bloodline and she ended up killing her own parent brothers sisters aunt uncles etc.," said a tear eyed tsunade

The four of them stood there shocke at the thought of sakura killing her own family.

"_sakura killed her own family and I thought I had it the worse from all of us"_ thought sasuke.

" sakura… I cant believe it I mean who are the people at her house then the ones she calls mom and dad" asked naruto who was on the berg of tears.

" Those are not her real parents sakura had her memory erased so she thinks there her real parents but by the time she reaches the age if 22 shell remember everything" said tsunade

" Wait if sakura doesn't know then how could you know," asked kakashi.

" sakura was suppose to be the new prodigy of her clan because the uchiha clan and her clan were going to mix to start a stronger clan but when she killed her clan they erased her memory so I know cause they wrote down what happened to her in the book I showed you earlier" said tsunade.

." Wait are you telling me that even if mine and her clan were never killed she would have to have married itachi" asked sasuke

" Yes sasuke,sakura was betrothed to itachi" said tsunade

"WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT IF WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKES CLAN NEVER HAPPENED SAKURA WOULD BE MARRIED TO SASUKES OLDER BROTHER" yelled naruto

"Yes naruto" said tsunade

" Man that would have been sad since teme here loves her" said a smirking naruto

" I do not love her" said sasuke who could feel a blush coming up and hid it before anyone could see it.

" O shut up you loved her since the day we defeated zabuza you started to be nice around her and would always want to be near her so don't lie Im not that stupid " said naruto.

" Shut up" said sasuke glaring at naruto.

" HA YOU ADMIIT DON'T YOU SASUKE ADNMIT IT YOU LOVE SAKURA" yelled naruto

" Alright already sheez I do okay" said a cherry red sasuke.

" I KNEW IT SASUKE AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.-" IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ILL TELL SAKURA WHAT YOU DID TO HER FAVORITE OUTFIT" yelled back sasuke

" You wouldn't dare," said a scared naruto

" Why wouldn't I like to see sakura beat the hell out of you?" said a smirking sasuke.

" Umm okay can we get back to the subject here" asked kakashi.

" Wait you mean the outfit she used to were to the cherry blossom festival" asked tsunade

" ya" said sauke

"What did naruto do to it?" asked tsunade

"He dropped a ink jar on it and then hid it in the garage were sakura never goes cause she hates the rats," said sasuke

" O naruto you are so dead if she ever finds that outfit" said tsunade.

" Okay I don't know if you hadn't noticed but umm sakura was taken by oro and we are here talking about cloth," asked kakashi.

" There's nothing we can do but wait and see if the anuu teams found her," said tsunade sitting down on her chair.

(At oros place)

" GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLES" yelled sakura

" I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO RIB YOUR INDIDES OUT YOU FUCKING BASTERD" yelled sakura

" Now, now cherry blossom calm down anyways you should get use to this place cause when you become my wife this is going to become you new home" said oro grabbing a lock of her pink hair.

" Ha im never going to be your wife and tsunade sensei probably already told her anubu teams to come and get me," said sakura.

" But that's not who you want to come for you know is it" said oro

" What" asked sakura

" Did you know Im jealous of you sakura-chan that's because your dear sasuke- kun would dream of you having you in his arms o he loves you and since he loves you he started to fight so he could kill his brother but also so he could protect you so he escaped from me so he could go to you and for revenge Im going to make you my lover if you like it or not.

Sakura stood there staring at the floor not wanting to believe what he just said_. " sasuke loves me but he cant. he's lying so I could trust him , ya that's it sasuke would never love me" thought_ sakura.

(Back in konoha)

" _sakura were are you_" thought sasuke holding a wedding ring he planned to give to sakura.(a/n ya you can see the ring on my profile )

**To be continued…………..**

**Please review**

**O and gaara didn't say anything cause he left cause he had to go back to the sand sorry I forgot to right that lol later.**

**------------------bloodyblossom----------------**


	8. proposeing

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING YOU'RE THE BEST

MISSION OF TRUE LOVE

_(Recap)_

" _Did you know Im jealous of you sakura-chan that's because your dear sasuke- kun would dream of you having you in his arms o he loves you and since he loves you he started to fight so he could kill his brother but also so he could protect you so he escaped from me so he could go to you and for revenge Im going to make you my lover if you like it or not._

_Sakura stood there staring at the floor not wanting to believe what he just said. " sasuke loves me but he cant. He's lying so I could trust him , ya that's it sasuke would never love me" thought sakura._

_(Back in konoha)_

" _sakura were are you" thought sasuke holding a wedding ring he planned to give to sakura.(_a/n ya you can see the ring on my profile ).

"Hey teme what are you d.oin.g why are you holding a ring?" asked naruto

" Nothing dope" aid sasuke putting the ring away.

" YOU WERE GONG TO PROPOSE TO SAKURA WERENT YOU" yelled naruto.

"hn yes I am but do me a favor and don't tell anyone" said sasuke

"Okay and umm I was wondering umm-" let me guess you want to propose to hinata and you don't know how" said sasuke

"Umm ya" said naruto

"Well I can't help you there so go ask kakashi or something" said sasuke.

"But I just want you to tell me were it's a good idea to do it" said maruto

" hn anywhere I guess but just don't propose at the ramen shop " said sasuke poofing away

" aww man that's were I planed to do it" said naruto poofing away.

"Your lying sasuke doesn't love me he never did and never will," said sakura

"Don't believe me but it doesn't really matter now does it cause you're my wife" said oro holding her chin up

"Not a chance I will never marry you," said sakura pooling away.

" Okay here are your choices then its either you marry me or ill kill everyone dear to you" said oro

"No he wouldn't I cant let him do that I guess I have no other choice" thought sakura

"Ill do it" said sakura

"Good now here is your ring" said oro

sakura put the ring on and felt all her energy and strength being sucked away.

" O and I forgot to mention that if you be un honest with me that ring is going to suck all of your chakra out of you" said oro walking out of the door

" That basterd" thought sakura who started to cry.

(Back in konoha)

"Were sorry tsunade Sama but we didn't find her," said the captain of the anubu team.

" Alright then your dismissed" said tsunade

"shizune" called tsunade

"Yes," said shizune.

" Go call uchiha over here know" said tsunade

(Minutes later)

" You asked for me" said sasuke

"Yes it seems that the anubu team didn't find her so I want you, kakshi and naruto to go find her" said tsunade

"Alright but why did you only call me" asked sasuke

"Because I now that you would want to be the first one to know I mean I saw you getting that wedding ring so I assume that its for sakura" said a smiling tsunade.

Sasuke was now blushing like a cherry.

"Umm yes and umm I think there's something I think you should know," said sauke

'What is it" said tsunade.

"Umm when I was still under oro one day I heard him talking about getting married and having a heir and I think he's also planning to use sakura for that" said a serious sasuke.

"No that cant happen I mean sakura wouldn't let that happen unless he found a way to convince her" said tsunade not wanting to believe that will happen.

" tsunade sama" questioned sasuke

" O umm sorry go tell naruto and kakashi and once your ready I want you to leave to look for her at once" said tsunade.

"Yes" and with that sasuke left to go look for naruto and kakashi.

" naruto" said sauke

" ya" said naruto who was bissy eating ramen with hinata.

" The hockage told us to go look for sakura" assid sasuke

" Alright when are we leaving' asked naruto

" Today naruto so go find kakashi and meet me at the bridge when you and kakshi are all ready" said sasuke running off.

(Back at with sakura)

" _SASUKE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" said a crying sakura_

"_hn your annoying" said sasuke _

"_If you leave ill scream" said sakura_

"_Thank you" said sasuke and before sakura could say anything else sasuke hit the pressure points in her neck and liad her on the nearest bench._

"NO" said sakura waking up with swaet covering her whole body.

" _Why am I having these dreams all of a sudden"_ thought sakura

"**_Cause you still love him "_** said inner sakura

"_I don't love him anymore"_ thought sakura

"**_Yes you do'_** said inner sakura

"_Even if I did he wouldn't love me back"_ thought sakura

"**_What makes you so sure"_** said inner sakura

"_Why would he love me im just weak and annoying to him and I have to marry oro know"_ thought sakura

" **_I don't know about that,"_** said inner sakura

"_What do you mean?"_ asked sakura

" **_Don't you remember when you thought sasuke died on the bridge"_** said inner sakura

" _Yes,"_ said sakura

" **_Didn't you hear the way he said your name it sounded like he really loves you to me o and when you told him your feelings that night he said thank you I mean if he didn't love you why would he say that" _**said inner sakura

"_It doesn't matter what he said or what he did he doesn't love me lets face it"_ said sakura

"**_O MY GOD HOW DENCE COULD YOU BE HE LOVES YOU I MEAN DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU IN THAT DRESSING ROOM AND LETS NOT FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO HIM NOW I CALL THAT LOVE UNLESS HE JUST WANTED TO HURT YOU AGAIN SO DON'T SAY HE DOSNT LOVE YOU CAUSE HE DOES"_** yelled inner sakura in one breath.

Sakura blushed at remembering what happened between her and sasuke in that dressing room.

_(Flashback)_

_He explored her body under her shirt, with his right hand until he reached her breasts. He pressed down on the nipple with his thumb and circled it with his index finger. She moaned in absolute ecstasy, as did he as she lifted her leg up in between his, nudging and toying with his hardening manhood._

_He pulled her closer to him, to the point that their noses were almost touching, and began to remove her jeans while she did the same for him. Finally all that was left was his shirt, which proved to be no problem._

_She began to stroke his large manhood as he pulled her into a kiss, massaging her breasts. He then broke the kiss and nibbled on her ear._

"_Oooh!" she cried, loving the sensation that was going through her body. This was such a strange pleasure… amazing. _

_(End of flashback)_

"That doesn't mean anything" thought a blushing sakura.

"Thinking about your dear sasuke are you," said oro you walked into the room noticing the blush on her face.

" What do you care? " said a glaring sakura

"Well you are my fiancé and because we are getting married in to days" said oro

sakura didn't say any thing she just stood there shocked to say anything.

"_So I guess I really have to do this"_ thought sakura

(Back at konoha)

"You guys ready" said sasuke

" Yes" they both said

**To be continued…………**

**Please review**

**ps sorry I took me a while to update.**

**----------------bloodyblossom13---------------**


	9. virgenity

**WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING YOUR AWSOME**

**MISSION OF TRUE LOVE**

_(recap)_

"_Thinking about your dear sasuke are you," said oro you walked into the room noticing the blush on her face._

" _What do you care? " said a glaring sakura_

"_Well you are my fiancé and because we are getting married in to days" said oro_

_sakura didn't say any thing she just stood there shocked to say anything._

"_So I guess I really have to do this" thought sakura_

_(Back at konoha)_

"_You guys ready" said sasuke_

" _Yes" they both said._

_(END OF REDAP)_

"Okay guys well camp here," said kakashi

"Alright ill go get the firewood" said naruto

"hn ill go catch some fish to eat" said sasuke walking to the lake

"I guess ill sit the camp up," said kakashi

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled naruto

Both kakashi and sasuke heard this and came running up to naruto.

"What happened naruto" asked kakashi.

"i..i." stammered naruto

"Spill it naruto," said sasuke

"I just remembered I forgot my ramen, " said a crying naruto

"Ah you dope "said sasuke going back to what he was doing.

"And to think you got past that stage when you got with hinata" sighed kakashi.

(With sakura)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled someone from the forest

"_Is it just me or did that scream sound just like naruto" _thought sakura

"sakura-chan oro has asked for you to pick your wedding gown" said kabuto

"No not until he lets me get out of this room," said sakura

"He said that you would say that and if you did he said that if you pick the gown now he will let out of this room," said kabuto.

"Alright" said sakura

"Okay here are the designs for the dress and when you'r don't just wait till oro or I come back," said kabuto walking out of the room.

"_Hmm life suxs"_ thought sakura

"_Yuck these deigns are way to open what a pervert"_ thought sakura looking through the designs.

"**ya but you wouldn't mind wearing something like that in front of sasuke now would you"** said inner sakura

"_O shut up,"_ said sakura

"**What its true"** said inner sakura

"_Whatever"_ said sakura

"**Ha so you admit it "**said inner sakura

"_I never said that,"_ said sakura

"**No but you did say whatever which means its true and you wanted to change the subject" **said inner sakura

"_O shut up and help me pick one of these stupid gowns,"_ said sakura

"**Alright sheez no need to get all mad at me,"** said inner sakura

"_What about this one"_ said sakura

"**na its to puffy "**said inner sakura

"**O hey what about this one"** said inner sakura

"_WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY'_ said sakura

"**No it would look hot on us and why not make this a little fun I mean your being forced to marry some basterd why not wear something that would look good on us"** said inner sakura

"_ya I guess your right"_ said sakura

"**Okay all we have to do now is wait for those basterds to come,"** said inner sakura

"_Hey can I ask you something?"_ asked sakura

"**Ya what is it"** asked inner sakura

"_Umm what are you no offence but not many people have a person or a voice inside them"_ said sakura

"**Well im you in other words im your dark side"** said inner sakura

"**O and im also here to tell you how your powers work"** said inner sakura

"_What powers I don't have any"_ said sakura

"**Yes you do don't deny it oro even told you"** said inner sakura

" _Alright then prove it to me"_ said sakura

"**Alright focus your chakra to you hand and say winds from the east west south and north come to me in my time of need"** said inner sakura

"_Alright"_ said sakura focusing her chakra to her hand

" _Winds from the east west south and north come to me in my time of need "_ said sakura

"**Okay now open your eyes,"** said inner sakura

"_O my god my hand its covered in a tornado looking type of thing"_ said sakura not believing what she was seeing.

"**Told you now since we have nothing else to do what to practice what you can do with the wind and if we have time later on I can teach you fire, water and earth"** said inner sakura

"_Okay"_ said sakura

"**O and you can put all of your powers together or you can combine them for example you can combine water and wind to make ice"** said inner sakura

"_Cool"_ said sakura who was trying to control the element of wind.

(Back with the rest of team 7)

" So were do you guys think oro is hiding sakura" asked naruto

"Hmm I think he's still at the place were he trained me " said sauke

"Wouldn't that be just plain stupid" said kakashi

"Yes that what he probably whants us to think when really he's at the same place" said naruto

"Wow dope you finally used that brain of yours" said a smirking sasuke

"Yup" said naruto then 2 minutes later naruto realized what he said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean " said naruto

" Nothing dope," said sasuke

" Alright so we need to go check out if he's still there and if he is there we need to think of a plan to rescue sakura," said kakashi

" Ill go check out if there still there mean while you guys can think of a plan ahead of time just in case" said naruto

" Alright" said sasuke

" O and sasuke before I go you have to tell me how are you going to propose to sakura" asked naruto forgetting that he wasn't suppose to say anything and because kakashi didn't know yet.

"Your going to propose to sakura shouldn't you aske her out first" said kakashi

"naruto you dope and kakashi no im not going to ask her out first because since we are team mates and go on missions together it would be weird" said sasuke

"Okay that makes since," said kakashi

"Hello you haven't answered my question," said naruto

"Hn I was planning to propose to her at my secret place were I go and train," said sasuke

"O okay then im going to go get ready" said anruto

"hn" said sasuke

(With oro)

"Sir its been a hour don't you think shell be done by now" said kabuto

"Yes lets go," said oro walking out of the room.

"So have you picked you dress yet," asked oro walking into the room

"Yes," said sakura

"Okay which one is it," asked oro

"This one" said sakura throwing the book to him so he could see it.

"Hmm fine choice o and im glad your taking this well' said oro smirking at the design she choice

"Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't be marring a fucking basterd like you" said sakura

" But I did give you a choice and you chose to marry me," said oro

"ya but you gave me a impossible choice so I the end ill have to marry you" said sakura

"Yes but its worth it" said oro

"kabuto leave us" said oro

"Yes sir" said kabuto walking out of the door

"Now cherry blossom since you are going to be my wife shouldn't you think we should take you virginity away first " whispered oro in her ear

"No" said sakura who was starting to panick

"Well im not giving you a choice" said oro and with that he forced a kiss on her.

"**GOD DAMMIT SAKURA DO SOMETHING GET AWAY FROM HIM" **yelled inner sakura

"_How"_ said sakura

"**Use your powers," **said inner sakura

"_Alright but which one"_ asked sakura

"**Use any o I know use wind teleporting"** said inner sakura

"But before sakura could do anything oro ript all of sakuras clothe and she was know only left in her panties

"Hmm your very beautiful my cherry blossom" said oro who was kissing her flat stomach and holding her hands down. Since sakura was struggling against him she accidentally rubbed her leg against his manhood but she dint know that that cause him his pants to tighten.

(With naruto)

"Okay im here and it looks like hes here after all" said naruto

"I guess I should go bac-"what the fuck" said naruto as he saw what looked like sakura only in her panties with oro on top of her.

To be continued……………

Please review

Ps okay im having a vote thing lol.

Do you guys want oro to take sakuras virginity yes or no.

-----------------Bloodyblossom13---------------


	10. IMPORTANT

SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY THAT I HAVNT UPDATED SOON IM REALLY SORYY O AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME IF I EVER READ NARUTO I HAVE ITS JUST THAT I CANT SPELL THE NAMES AND STUFF VERY WELL AND MY SPELLCHECK THING DOSNT WORK OKAY . BUT THANKS FOR TELLING ME ANYWAYS LOL .

I STARTED SCHOOL ALREADY SO I CAN ONLY UPDATED SATURDAYS AND DURING THE LITTLE TIME I HAVE DURING THE WEEK ILL WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND UPDATE IT SATURDAY OKAY LATER.


	11. who does she love?

**WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING YOUR AWSOME**

**MISSION OF TRUE LOVE**

_(Recap)_

"_But before sakura could do anything oro ripped all of sakuras clothe and she was now only left in her panties._

"_Hmm your very beautiful my cherry blossom" said oro who was kissing her flat stomach and holding her hands down. Since sakura was struggling against him she accidentally rubbed her leg against his manhood but she dint know that that cause him his pants to tighten._

_(With naruto)_

"_Okay im here and it looks like he's here after all" said naruto_

"_I guess I should go bac-"what the fuck" said naruto as he saw what looked like sakura only in her panties with oro on top of her._

_(end of recap)_

"_n..no oros going to rape sakura I have to do something but I cant_" thought naruto.

"Wait what's going on" said naruto as he saw oro getting off of sakura.

(With oro and sakura)

"im going to have so much fun with you cherry blossom" said oro

"_Shit he's going through with it omg what do I do_" thought sakura

"**_Say something like o umm pretend that you're on his side and when it's the right time you ditch his sorry ass,"_** said inner sakura

"_ya that makes sence but how do I convince him all of a sudden that im on his side"_ thought sakura

"**_Hmm well your going to think of something on your own cause I have no clue have fun bye,"_** said inner sakura disappearing

"_Wait were are you going you bitch your suppose to help me here ugh"_ thought sakura

"_O wait I got it"_ thought sakura

"Hmm hey oro-kun im sorry that ive been against you its just that I wanted to make you jealous" said sakura in a seductive tone.

"O really and how were you thinking of making me jealous my flower" said oro who had lust in his eyes.

Well by saying I wanted and still loved sasuke I did it to only anger you to make you want me more I have always wanted you since your way more stronger than any other guy I know even sasuke" said sakura

"Okay then prove it kiss me right know to say that you love me' said oro daring her to do it

"_Shit"_ was all sakura thought.

"Hmm I have a better ill prove it to you by making love to you in front of sasuke saying that im over him and that I love you" said sakura.

"Yes that sound's like a very good idea fine when your little team comes for you ill kidnap sasuke and bring him to us" Said oro getting off of sakura.

"_omg god I cant believe he fell for that what a dum ass"_ thought sakura who was putting her clothe back on.

And with that oro walk out of the door to tell kabuto his and sakuras plan to kidnap sasuke.

(With oro and kabuto)

"kabuto when team seven comes for sakura or more likely sasuke I want you to kidnap him and bring him to me" said oro

"Yes sir" said kabuto

(With naruto)

"_omg that was a close one ya go sakura o shit I have to go and tell sasuke and kakashi quick"_ thought naruto and with that he ran off to find the rest of his team.

(A couple minutes later)

" Hey guys I found were oro is hiding," yelled naruto to sasuke and kakashi

"Hey dope don't yell do you want to give away that were close bye" retorted sasuke.

"Sorry " said naruto.

'So were are they hiding naruto" asked kakashi

"In the same spot he was with sasuke " said naruto who was trying to catch his breath.

"And we have to get there fast because oro was about to rape-" HE WAS ABOUT TO WHAT!" yelled sasukei interrupting naruto.

"_sheez and I thought he was going to take it easy"_ thought naruto

"sasuke calm down sakura can take care of her self "said kakashi who was also about to yell but sasuke beat him to it.

(With garra)

"_I have to find sakura and get her back from oro before uchiha does"_ thought garra.

"garra what are you doing" asked temari

"im going somewhere" said garra

"And can I ask were that is" said temari

"Hmm im going to go get sakura from from oro" said garra who was starting to feel his cheeks heating up

"And I thought I would never see the day my dear brother garra blush" said temari who smirked when she saw her brothers face turn even more red if possible.

"Shut up" said garra

"garra do you love her?" asked temari

"No of course not" said garra but the look in his eyes failed him.

"I knew it ever since the chunnin exams when that haruno girl went in front of sasuke you have been acting strangely," said temari who was also socked by her own words.

"I..d.do lo..love her" stammerd garra

"haha my dear son has fallen in love has he" said garras father the kazekage(a/n I think that's how you spell it).

" Well you have yourself a match then cause the tsunade has told me that sasuke uchiha also loves her and was planning to propose to her," said kazekage.

Garra didn't say anything because he knew that sakura loved sasuke and might still love him and that he wont have any chance with her if sasuke is also trying to gain her love.

To be continued………

-------Bloodyblossom13-------

Okay sorry haven't update in a while but I will start to update faster I promise.


	12. do i still love him

**Im reallllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry I havnt updated in a while . but ya Im busie what can I say lol.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**MISSION ON HIGH SEAS**

_(recap)_

"_I..d.do lo..love her" stammerd garra_

"_haha my dear son has fallen in love has he" said garras father the kazekage(a/n I think that's how you spell it)._

" _Well you have yourself a match then cause the tsunade has told me that sasuke uchiha also loves her and was planning to propose to her," said kazekage._

_Garra didn't say anything because he knew that sakura loved sasuke and might still love him and that he wont have any chance with her if sasuke is also trying to gain her love._

"_Ugh that basterd wont let me out of this god dammed room" though sakura_

" _**What do you expect" said inner sakura**_

"_Hmm I what sasuke-kun is doing" thought sakura_

"**YOU WHAT I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER HIM!"yelled inner sakura**

"_i..i..mean I wonder what kakAshi and naruto are doing too hehe" stammered sakura_

"_**I KNEW IT YOU STILL LOVE HIM" yelled inner sakura**_

" _God can you stop yelling your giving me a headache" thought sakura_

"_**NOT TILL YOU ADMIT IT" yelled inner sakura**_

"_Okay ever since what happened at the store I cant get my mind off of him" said sakura_

_(flashback)_

_So what do you have in mind sasuke" asked sakura _

" _You" said sasuke and with that he kissed her hard on the lips and pushed her into the nearest dressing room Her brained raced...kinda…she was still having difficulty believing that this was Sasuke. The one who broke her heart and left her on that bridge 7 years ago_

_He explored her body under her shirt, with his right hand until he reached her breasts. He pressed down on the nipple with his thumb and circled it with his index finger. She moaned in absolute ecstasy, as did he as she lifted her leg up in between his, nudging and toying with his hardening manhood._

_He pulled her closer to him, to the point that their noses were almost touching, and began to remove her jeans while she did the same for him. Finally all that was left was his shirt, which proved to be no problem._

_She began to stroke his large manhood as he pulled her into a kiss, massaging her breasts. He then broke the kiss and nibbled on her ear._

"_Oooh!" she cried, loving the sensation that was going through her body. This was such a strange pleasure… amazing. _

_As much as sakura wanted to continue she couldn't, she new that this wasn't right and not to mention that there in a store._

"_sasuke wwe … you cant .. Just do this you have to prove to me that you love me," said sakura now pooling away._

" _I do love you sakura" said sasuke looking away._

" _Then prove it to me and before you say it this is not proving it to me for all I know your probably just trying to relieve yourself" stated sakura._

"_Hmm fine" said sasuke and handed sakura her cloth and they both started to get dressed._

_(End of flashback)_

"_**You are so stupid you know that" said inner sakura**_

"_How does that make me stupid" asked sakura_

"**_After what he did to us I would never forgive him I mean you confess but he still leaves you what kind of person does that" said inner sakura_**

'_Hmm I don't know I just don't seem to have the heart to hate him" said sakura_

"_**I say you should go for garra I mean it obvious tht he likes you and he is so hot" said inner sakura dreamy**_

"_G….G...GARRA! NO I D..DON LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY! Yelled sakura_

"_**ya what wrong with him I men hes hot , he totally digs you and he isn't a basterd like sasuke in other words hes perfect" said inner sakura**_

" _Nobody's perfect" said sakura_

"_**O you know what I mean" said inner sakura**_

"_Hmm" was all that came from sakura_

(With sasuke)

"im going to find you sakura no ones going to take you away from me no one" thought sasuke

'Come on lets go' said sasuke starting o get impatient

"Were going were going sheez" said naruto

"Okay so lets go over the plan once more so the dope wont forget" said sasuke

" Hey what's that suppose to mean" said naruto

"Whatever just tell me what your going to do" said sasuke

" I have to fight off anyone that gets on our way while you go get sakura but why do you get to go get sakura why cant you fight huh" said naruto

" Cause I don't trust you with her you cant even walk and chew gum at the same time' said sasuke

"**HEY THAT'S NOT INTIRELY TRUE" YLLED NARUTO**

"naruto keep it down our there going to spot us " said kakashi

" Hmm whatever your just happy cause you get a cool job fighting kabuto but nooo I have stay behind and take watch" complained naruto

"Were here okay ill go look for sakura kakashi naruto you know what to do" said sasuke before running off

"Hey wait sasuke" yelled naruto

"sheez he cant wait one second" said naruto

" naruto if it was hinata in there you'll be acting just like sauke" said kakahi

"ya but its not the same" said naruto not wanting to admit that he was wrong

(With sakura)

" _Hmm I am so bored" said sakura_

" _**Are you crazy here we are captured by oro and your just bored normoal people would be freaked out" said inner sakura**_

"_Well im not a normal person I mean I have weird friends" said sakura_

" _**No you don't name five" said inner sakura**_

" _okay theres shino who has bugs living inside off him, theres lee who well is just plain wered, threr neji he cant stop talking about fate, and kiba who talks to his dog , an**- okay okay I get the point" interrupted inner sakura**_

(With sasuke)

'Were could he have sakura ' thought sauke who manage to get inside with out being caught"

'Wait what's that" said sasuke ass he heard a soft voice coming from down the hall.

(With sakura)

"_Hmm since there's noting else to do I guess I could sing" thought sakura and started to sing a song she knew by heart called "im with you'_

_**I'm Standing on a bridge **_

_**I'm waitin in the dark **_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now **_

_**Theres nothing but the rain **_

_**No footsteps on the ground **_

_**I'm listening but theres no sound **_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't someone please take me home **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you **_

_**im looking for a place **_

_**searching for a face **_

_**is there anybody here i know **_

_**cause nothings going right **_

_**and everythigns a mess **_

_**and no one likes to be alone **_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't someone please take me home **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you **_

_**oh why is everything so confusing **_

_**maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_**yea yea yea **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you **_

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you...**_

(With sasuke)

"th.th..that's sakura" thought sasuke who was right outside the door

**To be continued……………..**

**Please review and please give me some ideas on how sasuke should save sakura I am out of ideas. O and someone asked me what the name of the song sakura sang called fighter. That who sang that song it was christina agulira**

**-------------------BLOODYBLOSSOM13-------------------**


	13. FOUND

_MISSION OF TRUE LOVE_

_**RATED-M FOR MATURE**_

_**SASUKE-SAKURA-GARRA FIC**_

_**OKAY IM LIKE SORRY I COULDN'T WRITE ANY SOONER MY COMMP WAS SHUT DOWN AND LIKE I MOVED AND LIKE HAVE PROBLEMS WITH MY BF AND BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYWAYS LOL….OKAY SO FAR IN THE STORY GARRA FALLS IN LOVE WITH SAKURA ..SAKURA STILL LOVES SASUKE CAUSE I LOVE THE SAAKU-SASU STUFF LOL BUT WHEN SASUKE REALIZES HE LOVES SAKURA IT MIGHT BE TO LATE FOR SAKURA HAS BEEN TRIEING TO MOVE ON BUT CANT …O MY FINGERS HURT JUST READ THE STORY JAJA……O JUST FOR HE RECORD IM MEXICAN K JAJA JUST WANTED TO LET PEOPLES KNOW BYE LOL**_

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Hmm since there's noting else to do I guess I could sing" thought sakura and started to sing a song she knew by heart called "im with you'_

_**I'm Standing on a bridge **_

_**I'm waitin in the dark **_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now **_

_**Theres nothing but the rain **_

_**No footsteps on the ground **_

_**I'm listening but theres no sound **_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't someone please take me home **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you **_

_**im looking for a place **_

_**searching for a face **_

_**is there anybody here i know **_

_**cause nothings going right **_

_**and everythigns a mess **_

_**and no one likes to be alone **_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't someone please take me home **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you **_

_**oh why is everything so confusing **_

_**maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_**yea yea yea **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you **_

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you...**_

_(With sasuke)_

"_th.th..that's sakura" thought sasuke who was right outside the door_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto getting very impatient.

"Be patient Naruto Sasuke will get her out you'll see"said Kakashi.

"Hmm fine but im only waiting 5 more minutes then im going after sakura and sasuke" said Naruto who had crossed his legs like as if he was 5.

"Whatever you say Naruto" said kakashi.

(With sakura)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA when the hell are they going to get here" screamed sakura.

"**_YOU ARE SO IMPATIENT DAMMIT BE QUIT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"Yelled back inner sakura_**.

(With sasuke)

"God what room could she be in" said sasuke looking franticly.

"**Maybe if you yelled her name or something shell be able to here you and yell something stupid," signed inner sasuke tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.**

"Whatever ", said sasuke who didn't want to argue.

"SAK…" what are you doing NARUTO!" said sauske who had interrupted naruto in the middle of his scream.

"What do you think im tring to find Sakura!" said naruto who was about to scream gain put sasuke had covered his mouth.

"Stupid you can't do that if they find out were here then well be in a bigger miss you stupid baka" whispered an angry sauske.

"Well your not doing a good job I mean how long have you been in here and you still don't have sakuar!..so don't be yelling at me im just tring to help sheez…I mean what if you do get caught what are you going to do then huh" said naruto

Sasuke didn't say anything cause he knoew naruto had a point . If oro would have caught him he would be able to fight against him but he wouldn't be able to get to sakura before he send his pawns to take sakura else were.

" Alright just don't scream got it" said sasuke.

"Got it," said naruto with a big grin on his face for being able to help find sakura.

(With sakura)

"**Lets sing another song" said inner sakura who was also starting to get bored**

"Wich one?" asked sakura who at the point couldn't think of a song cause she was thinking about sauske without inner sakura being able to find out.

"Sasuke were are you" whispered sakura who had tears in her eyes for she just then found out that she loved him and that nothing could change that no matter what.

Hearing what sakura had said inner sakura decided not to say anything for she knew it wasn't the best time and that well she didn't whant to argue at the time.

" **Ill save it for when we get out of here" thought inner sakara with a evil grin on her face.**

_**After all you put me through**_

_**You'd think I despise you**_

_**But in the end, I wanna thank you**_

_**'Cause you make me that much stronger**_

_**When I, thought I knew you**_

_**Thinking that you were true**_

_**I guess I, I couldn't trust**_

_**Called your bluff, time is up**_

_**Cause I've had enough**_

_**You were, there by my side**_

_**Always down for the ride**_

_**But your, joy ride just came down in flames**_

_**'Cause your greed sold me out of shame**_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating**_

_**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**_

_**But, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**_

_**I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through**_

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Never saw it coming**_

_**All of your backstabbing**_

_**Just so you could cash in**_

_**On a good thing before I realized your game**_

_**I heard you're going round**_

_**Playing the victim now**_

_**But don't even begin**_

_**Feeling I'm the one to blame**_

_**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies**_

_**Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore**_

_**No more, oh no, it's over**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now**_

_**And never back down**_

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**these lyrics found on **_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**How could this man I thought I knew**_

_**Turn out to be unjust, so cruel**_

_**Could only see the good in you**_

_**Pretended not to see the truth**_

_**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**_

_**Through living in denial**_

_**But in the end you'll see**_

_**You won't stop me**_

_**I am a fighter and I**_

_**I ain't goin' stop**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Thought I would forget**_

_**But I remember**_

_**I remember**_

_**I'll remember, I'll remember**_

_**Thought I would forget**_

_**But I remember**_

_**I remember**_

_**I'll remember, I'll remember**_

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

"That's sakura " said sasuke.

"It came from that door," said naruto pointing and the last door to the left of the hall.

"Come on lets go," said sauke running up to the door

"Hey wait up" said naruto trying to catch up to sasuke.

Knock..Knock.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT ORO!" yelled sakura who was really not in the mood.

"Sakura its me sasuke" said sasuke

"**SASUKE ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GET HERE YOU ASSHOLW DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IVE BEEN WAITING HERE WITH ORO. I SWAER IF I WASN'T STUCK IN HERE ILL BE KICKING YOUR FUCKING ASS…NOW GET ME OUT!"** yelled sakura who was very mad at the time.

Sauske and naruto were still in shock after hearing that they thought that they'll get a good welcoming from sakura maybe even some tears but now they were boty afraid to open the door.

"Go ahead sasuke go get her" said naruto hiding behind sasuke.

"No way she was yelling at me so its better if you go" said sasuke backing away from the door.

" Fine I mean last time we save sakura she gave me a big kiss on the cheek I wonder what sheel do this time" said naruto grabbing the handle.

" On second thought ill go" replied sauske walking in without antoher word.

"**hehe works everytime" thought naruto.**

**(Inside)**

"Sasuke?" said sakura who was close to tears.

" Is that you" asked sakura who couldn't hold it for much longer and started crying.

"Ya sakura its me" said sasuke soming into the light.

**To be continued….**

**Okay i didnt have time to look it over okay so give me a break and i kinda forgmot the story..ya i know its sad well hope you liked it see ya next chapter**

………**.bloodyblossom13……...**

"


End file.
